


I need a gangsta to love me better

by LisaUnderworld



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America (Movies), DCU, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Avengers/Suicide Squad, Crossover, F/M, Iron Man/Suicide Squad, M/M, Sexy Time, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaUnderworld/pseuds/LisaUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa Underworld has no memories of what happened before the age of nineteen. The first memory she has is being taken in by Shield and being trained by Natasha Romanov to become one of their best agents. Even though she remembers nothing of her life before Shield she still sees neon green hair, baby blue eyes and bright red lips whenever she closes her eyes. When she is alone all she hears is the laugh of a crazy psychopath which didn't scare her, it actually comforted her. Follow Lisa as she joins the Suicide Squad to not only rescue the world, June Moone and Tony Stark but also to find her past and her lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joining Task Force X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core of the Arc Reactor doesn't work as well as expected. Nick Fury and Natasha Romanov come to the rescue and try to get Lisa to be an undercover agent in the new Task Force X by Amanda Waller, who already awaits her.

### Joining Task Force X

_"Tony? Hey Tony! Are you in?"_

I knocked again. After waiting for a while without receiving any answer, I typed in the code to Tony Starks workshop. The door opened swiftly and I walked in.

_"Tony? Are you here?"_

Suddenly a head popped up from under a table. At a closer look I could see that it was an in grease and oil covered Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, who looked like he had spend the night underneath said table.

 _"Lisa?"_ , Tony grumbly responded.

 _"Gosh Tony. What the hell?! Did you sleep here?"_ , I asked as I rushed over to him.

 _"No, well I don't know. Maybe? At least I didn't intend on doing so..."_ , he replied smiling while rubbing his head. I helped him up without being asked to.

_"Did you drink last night or something?"_

_"No, no I didn't. I worked on the newest Iron Man suit. Something malfunctioned and then I... well I woke up here when I heared your nice and way too loud voice, calling for me."_

I made sure he could stand on his own before letting him go again.

 _"Sure you're alright?"_ , I asked worriedly.

_"Yeah, just some bruises. Nothing too bad"_

I watched him as he walked over to his newest creation and inspected it. I knew that he most likely wanted to find out what had malfunctioned so I decided to go and help him out a bit.

 _"Need some help?"_ , I asked as I walked over to him.

 _"I believe that was not a question?"_ , Tony chuckled.

_"No it wasn't"_

I smiled and took a closer look at the suit. My eyes travelled over to Tony. I knew him for three years now and I had started to notice that something was wrong with him for a few weeks. He was acting weird, always covering up most of his upper body. I followed his hand with my eyes as he brought it up to his neck to scratch himself. That's when I saw the black lines which covered most of his neck. My eyes widened. Hadn't Tony changed the core of the arc reactor? Without a second thought, I went in front of Tony and pulled up his shirt. A shocked shriek left his mouth as he tried to push my hands off. Taking a quick look at the reactor I let him push me off of him.

 _"What the hell, Lisa?!"_ , he yelled as he covered himself up again.

_"What's wrong with the core? And don't you dare tell me nothing. The black lines are back"_

I gave him a stern look waiting for an explanation.  
Tony looked at me shortly, sighed softly and let himself fall down into a couch next to the new Iron Man suit.

_"You see, the lines actually disappeared for quite some time. The core seemed to work pretty well, but just not for the Iron Man suit. The suit is eating up the core way too fast, using up all it's energy and I don't really have any options left. That's why I am trying to build a suit, which pull less energy out of the core"_

He looked up to me and weakly smiled.

_"Why didn't you tell me? Shouldn't I get to know if you were to die? Seriously Tony. I will call Natasha now. Either Shield or Nick Fury should know what the f*ck to do"_

Without waiting for an answer I turned around and ran out of the workshop, to the elevator and went up to my room. I picked up my Stark phone and dialed Natashas number hoping for her to pick up and not to be on a mission. Not even a second later Natasha was on the phone.

_"Hey sweetheart. Is everything ok? Tony is not bothering you, right? Cause if he is I swear to god, I will kick his little, rich ass"_

Without thinking twice I blurted out: _"The black lines are back"_ I started telling her everything.

 _"I'm coming and I will take Fury with me. Do not let Tony go anywhere"_ , she told me in a firm but warm voice before she hung up on me.

As soon as I entered Tony's workshop I could hear engines working. More specific: The new Iron Man suit has been activated.  
I was by Tonys side within seconds.

 _"Tony, get out! Now! Or I will make you!"_ , I yelled over the engines loud noise. As he didn't seem like he would I called out loudly: _"Jarvis, turn off the engines. If not, I will turn you off"_ Immediately Tony stumbled out of the Iron Man suit which then fell to the ground, followed by a loud crash.

_"As you wish, Miss Lisa"_

_"Thanks Jarvis, now please put the suit away and overwrite it with a code so Tony can't get to it"_

_"Yes Miss"_

Satisfied I turned to Tony. I knew that Tony could get to the suit whenever he wanted to. Either because Jarvis won't be able to resist him or because he just cracks the code. Even though I knew all that, I let it be. Who knows when he would really need the suit?  
_"Damn, for a second I thought you would actually make me get out of the suit yourself. Was already afraid for my new master piece"_  
A shudder ran over my body as I recalled what he ment by that.

 

* * *

 

I couldn't remember much before the age of nineteen. I'm currently 25 years old and I am living with Tony to live a somewhat normal life and to keep an eye on Tony.

Before that I got trained by Shield with Natasha as my mentor, even though she somehow became somewhat like a sister to me throughout the years.  
No one knew why I could do what I was able to do.

Only one thing was clear: I received my powers shortly before Shield took me in. Natasha was the first one to experience my powers as I had taken down her jet when she had tried to take me to Shield.

I was able to control and manipulate every kind of metal and I myself had a skeleton which was mostly made up out of metal. This was the reason for me being called **"Fullmetal"**. Creative much, I know. Magneto had helped training me as it was the only chance for him to see such powers again, as he put it.

After they had run some tests on both of us they found out, that we were in no way related with each other which led to the conclusion, that I had not been born with my power as metal users weren't at all common. So I was most likely the outcome of some crazy scientists experimenting on me with some weird chemicals.

I couldn't remember any of that, which made me no big help for Shield to find out more about my background. Natasha told me that I had been found in Gotham City. I had done some research and found out about a man called Batman. I didn't really know what to make out of him as he didn't spark any interest in me. But there was a man who surely did. He had neon green hair, baby blue eyes, chalk white skin, bloody red lips and teeth covered in silver grillz. There were no clear pictures of him, sadly.

No zoom in on his face, nothing.

It were not the pictures that sparked my interest though, but the fact that whenever I closed my eyes I could see a more than clear image of this man. I could see every tattoo, which was a perfect contrast to his white skin. When I dreamed, I dreamed of him. I knew how his skin felt against mine, how his laugh sounded (the non-crazy one), the way he called my name and how his lips flet on mine.

Whenever I had these dreams they turned into nightmares. In one moment I could see the Jokers face right in front of me, the next moment I'm falling and landing in a thick substance which causes me not to be able to hear, see or breathe anymore. I always wanted to call out to him but instead I woke up drenched in sweat with my screams echoing through my room.

Everytime I had these dreams I would get up and not be able to fall back asleep anymore. I would go work out and then start my day like every normal human being.

 

* * *

 

A knock on the glass door to Tony's workshop brought me out of my daydreams. I turned around to see a smirking Natasha and a grim looking Nick Fury standing in the door next to her.

 _"Natasha!"_ , I called out happily and ran over to her, letting myslef almost get crushed by a big hug of her. After she let go of me again, I focused my attention on Fury.

 _"Sir, it's a pleasure to see you again"_ , I say as I hold out a hand for him to shake. He just looked me up and down, took my hand, shook it and then gave me a small, almost non-existing smile.

 _"It's good to see you too Lisa, but you told Agent Romanov about Mr. Starks condition so I wanted to check up on him myself"_ , Fury said while searchig the workshop with his eyes.

_"Ah, yes, of course Sir"_

As if he thought of this as his clue, Tony suddenly appeared next to me.

 _"Not this woman again. Lisa, you know I don't like her since she tried to go undercover here"_ , he pouted at me.

I looked at him with a frown. I had thought that he had been over that incident after fighting with her and the rest of the avenger against Loki and his alien army. Guess he still held a grudge.

Without a warning, Fury pulled out an injection needle which he immediately embedded into Tonys neck. With a choked out scream of surprise, Tonys eyes widened and he fell to his knees.  
As quick as possible I was by his side, making sure he was ok.

 _"That will keep his symptoms in check. He will be ok in a minute or so. How about we move to the living room to discuss everything further"_ , Fury growled after I had shot him and angry look.

 _"Let's go"_ , Natasha said and helped me with Tony, trying to follow after Fury.

We took the elevator up to the upper floors which were Tony's and my home.

 

* * *

 

After we were seated on the couch Fury pulled out a folder. **"Task Force X"** was written on it in big, black, bold letters.

I took the folder from him after Tony declined, saying that he didn't like stuff being handed to him (it's true, he hates it). I started looking through it. _"Enchantress, Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, El DIablo, Killer Croc, Slipknot and Harley Quinn? What is this? The avengers of the FBI?"_ , Tony asked chuckling after he looked over my shoulder.

I read every little detail and came to a hold after seeing the name of the man who had my life in his hands without having ever met him (or so I thought). **The Joker**. This Harley Quinn, previously known as Dr. Harleen Quinzel, was supposed to be his "queen", which made her his lover.

Something made me angry about that. Some part of me thought that my name was supposed to be printed there, not hers. The other part was trying to be serious, so that no one would notice my inner struggle.

I turned to the last page and found a picture of a man in a military uniform.

 _"Rick Flag?"_ , I read out loud.

I knew this man. I had beaten him quite often in close combat training.

 _"He is their leader?"_ , I asked looking up to Fury again.

He had a slight smirk on his lips.

 _"The thing is Lisa, the reason why I came here is not only to help Tony, but also to get one of our agents into this team. Agent Amanda Waller is the one who put together the Task Force X. I've known her for quite some time now and she has noticed you once in one of your training sessions with Colonel Rick Flag. She asked specifically for you. You see, I don't trust this woman. That's why I want to make sure you know all of this. Unfortunately, she is the only one who can help Tony"_ , Fury sighed and looked at me with seemingly begging eyes.

_"I want my best agent with the needed powers to go there"_

_"Where is there?"_ , I asked, already knowing the answer.

 _"Gotham City"_ , Natasha replied this time.

My heat skipped a beat.

_"Ok, I will go"_


	2. Suit up, Fullmetal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa says goodbye to Tony and suits up to leave with Natasha and Nick Fury to meet Amanda Waller. Nick Fury gives her a secret mission not even Natasha knows about. Only a meeting with Agent Waller later, Lisa finally meets the Suicide Squad and prepares for battle.

Authors note: For all of you who wondered what I pictured [Lisa](https://wallpaperscraft.com/image/girl_red-haired_eyes_hair_makeup_63833_1680x1050.jpg) to look like

* * *

 

**Suit up, Fullmetal**

 

 

Natasha and I were in [my room](http://www.linkcrafter.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/06/red-and-white-interior-design-color-decorating-in-modern-home-bedroom-design-red-bedroom-interior-design-red.jpg) choosing the weapons I would need. I got my favorite [two guns](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-uY8O_BR_OQ0/UifHV5qWZkI/AAAAAAAAAUQ/XcEEQGpYkwE/s1600/1006192_374837285961888_1537458735_n.jpg), a few [throwing knives](http://images.knifecenter.com/thumb/1500x1500/knifecenter/browning/images/BR122BL.jpg) and two [black metal poles](http://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/narutofanon/images/d/de/Escrimas.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20131224135418) both with the length of at least one meter, which is about 3.3 feet. I opened my closet to get [my suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1d/38/b0/1d38b0ede2c1777001971211b1524d46.jpg). I came to a halt when I saw a totally different suit. It was Natashas. Tony had made it for her not too long ago. Natasha came to stand next to me and got [the suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/6d/3b/45/6d3b453d1682c74318f745c03d0656d3.jpg) ([full suit](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/marvelcinematicuniverse/images/a/a8/Black-Widow-AOU-Render.png/revision/latest?cb=20150208173344)) out of the closet and smiled a full teethed smile which she almost never showed. 

 

_"I thought you would need it more than me. I only used it once and Tony fixed it up completley and made it even better. I told him that I wanted to give it to you and he came to the Shield Headquarters to work on it whenever you came to train with me. I never saw him as committed to something as much as he was while working on this suit"_

 

She smiled proudly and held it in front of me as if she was looking if it would suit and fit me.

 

 _"Oh gosh. Are you for real right now?",_ I squealed and hugged her while hopping up and down. 

 

She chuckeld and then pushed me away from her lightly. 

 

_"Oh and I thought it was time for you to get this one back"_

 

She smiled while going through the stuff she brought with her. Finally she pulled out a [metal face mask](http://img03.deviantart.net/cf2d/i/2013/252/b/f/lion_of_the_wind_half_mask_metallic_by_mostlymade-d6lngy6.jpg) which looked like the jaw of a lion.

I looked at it in shock and in awe. It was the mask I had made when I had trained my powers with Magneto.

 

 _"Thanks"_ , I smiled and carefully took it from her. 

 

A knock on the door made both of us flinch slightly. Tony was leaning against the doorframe and smiled at us. 

 

 _"I'm going to leave now. Fury and I have to talk some plans over. We will be in the living room."_ , Natasha said and left the room. 

 

She threw me one last smile and waved lazily before vanishing.

 

 _"Had a nice chat?"_ , Tony asked as he walked over to me handing me my phone which laid on my bed. I took it, turned it off and put it on my desk. 

 

 _"You see, you don´t have to do this. I don't want you in danger just because of me",_ he sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed. 

 

My gaze softened and I sat down next to him.

 

 _"But I want to. If I can do something that will help you, I will"_ _,_ I said as if it was a matter of fact.

 

I patted his hands which he had put in his lap, picking on the hem of his shirt. 

 

 _"Can't let you die now, right?",_ I chuckled and kissed him on his cheek.

 

_"I bet Steve would not be too fond of me, hearing you died because I didn't help you. I seriously do not want to be number one on his *People who are bad and deserve to die* list"_

I laughed as I saw him blush. 

 

 _"Steve_ _loves you Tony, and so do I. I won't let you die, you hear me? You won't die as long as I am alive and kicking"_

 

Now it was his turn to laugh.

 

 _"I don't know if you will be aloud to have your phone so I quickly put together a communication chip. I had no time so you can only call Jarvis and Nick Fury directly, but Jarvis can connect you to anyone you want"_ , he said and pulled out a little computer chip from his pocket. 

 

 _"I thought it would be best if no one could see or detect it so I mostly made it out of plastic and only a little bit of metal no one would be able to detect but you",_ he stated as he pulled out an injection needle for chips. I turned the right side of my face to him. I could feel the needle pierce right through my skin shortly above my ear. It stung a bit but not that bad. Mostly because I had experienced worse.

 

 _"All done",_ said Tony and smiled at me before pulling me into a big bear-like hug. I hugged him back, careful not to hurt him. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

 

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Mr Fury wants Miss Lisa to put on full gear. He will drop her off at Agent Wallers and she will meet the Task force this evening. It seems that an incident has accured"_

 

I let go of Tony and looked up to the ceiling as if I could see Jarvis like this.

 _"Thanks Jarvis. I will be ready in five",_ I told him and stood up.

 _"Take care an be a good girl",_ said Tony, stood up and pulled me closer again, kissing my forehead. 

 

_"I will"_

 

I smiled at him. He smiled back and let me go to walk out of the door, closing it behind him.

 

 _"Ok, time to suit up",_ I said to myself.

 

I quickly got undressed, relieved that I had showered before going down to Tonys workshop, ´cause a waiting Fury is an angry Fury. I put on my favorite [black Calvin Klein sports underwear set](http://images.asos-media.com/inv/media/1/7/1/2/3932171/black/image1xl.jpg), then I walked over to my new suit. It was made out of black leather; designed to hold knives and bullets from harming the person wearing it. As I put it on I noticed that it fitted me perfectly.

On each of my forearms were integrated firearms, able to shoot bullets as well as little taser munitions which were shot at someone like bullets. I put on my munition belt which held all the bullets and taser munitions I would be needing for reloading as the firearms were already loaded as of now. The two strap on gun holders on each of my thighs were quickly filled with my loaded twin guns.

The daggers I had chosen before went straight into their shafts in my boots which had steel toe caps and a thick shoe sole with a deep profile. I added a [strap on sword holder](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/7a/a4/3e/7aa43e14a3753e133d98cd64dbc84f10.jpg) on my back, but instead of swords I put my black metal bars in there. 

I took a hair tie from my desk and pulled my hair into a half pony tail where only the [top part was a pony tail](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/4a/bc/a6/4abca6b8864988197afc3d21bf8097fa.jpg) and the rest was left out to lay on my shoulders. That way I could fight without hair falling into my face and without having to put all of my hair into a pony tail as that always gave me headache.

After I was done with my hair I moved in front of my mirror to put in my modified contact lenses Tony made for me so firstly my vision would be perfect and to be able to see my vitals and everything he could see when he was in his suit, and all that thanks to Jarvis. 

 

 _"Jarvis turn on the vision correction in my lenses",_ I ordered and immediately my vision became 100%. 

I always was a bit shortsighted and normaly had to wear glasses but they would get in the way in a fight.

I put on my gloves which also had steel knuckle caps. And lastly I reached for my metal mask.

I slowly put it in front of my face concentrating on the mask. As the metal touched my skin it was pulled in by my magnetic powers. It tightened around my jaw so it was a perfect fit and wouldn't fall off. 

 _"If you allow Miss Lisa, I can highly recommend pressing down on the button on the left side of your collar",_ Jarvis suggested.

I did as he asked me to and the suit got activated. Blue electricity was flowing through a few cables which were inserted on the outside of the suit, as well as through my kneecap pads and the firearms on my forearms which activated them.

 

 _"Well, that's something I can work with",_ I said as I looked at myself in the mirror, stretching to see how flexible I was. 

 

_"Perfect"_

 

I turned around and saw Fury, Natasha and Tony stand in the doorframe looking at me. 

 

 _"Welcome back Fullmetal",_ Fury smiled at me.

 

 _"Good to be back",_ I responded as I clenched my right hand in a fist and tried aiming with my new firearms.

 

 _"Time to go sweety",_ said Natasha and pulled me out of me testing spree. 

 _"Yeah sure",_ I said and walked after them before truning around and grabbing my [golden infinity symbol ring](http://media.tiffany.com/is/image/Tiffany/EcomItemL2/tiffany-infinityring-27999352_934326_ED_M.jpg?op_usm=2.5,1,6&defaultImage=NoImageAvailable_de&&) from my desk and put it on a [necklace](http://christ.scene7.com/is/image/Christ/regal/christ-gold-collier_31199362.jpg) which I quickly put on. It disappeared completely under the suit.

I shut the door behind me and walked close behind the three. A [jet](http://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/marveldatabase/images/6/6d/Quinjet_Marvel_Cinematic_Universe.png/revision/latest?cb=20140924083604) was parked on the landing deck of the Stark Tower which Natasha and Fury quickly boarded. I turned to Tony one last time and hugged him, careful not to hurt him with my weapons or my mask.

 

 _"I will be back",_ I promised which was a bit muffled because of the mask.

He smiled. 

 _"I know",_ he said and watched me board the jet as well. I waved one last time before the door closed and Natasha let the jet set off to Gotham CIty.

I looked through the window to where Tony stood till I couldn't see him or the Stark Tower anymore. I sighed and sat down, turning off my suit as I most likely did not have to fight someone right now. As Nick Fury sat down next to me I pulled off my mask and put it in my lap. 

He looked at it shortly, searching for words.

 

 _"I have a mission for you",_ Fury said suddenly.

 _"Secret, of course",_ he added.

I looked at him and nodded, ready to reicive my task.

 

* * *

 

 

Not much later the jet slowed down and started to land. As the engines stopped and the doors opened I put my mask back on and turned my suit back on. I followed Fury and Natasha out of the plane. A few soldiers stood there. One of them was Rick Flag. They surrounded a woman in her late 40's. 

Fury came to an halt right in front of the woman. She had a stern look on her face.

 _"Hello Mr Fury. It's good to meet you again. Thanks for accepting my request",_ she said as she shook his hand.  **Amanda Waller**. She looked a little bit different form what I expected, but hey, who cares?

Jarvis pulled up her file on my contact lenses and read it. There were not many information of her, just her military career and about the Task Force X. I only knew, that I had to be careful around her, never to let my guard down. 

Her face stayed frozen and stern. Her eyes almost looking angry till they landed on me. I stood a little bit behind Fury, facing Rick Flag, with Natasha right next to me.

 

 _"Ah Agent Lisa. Nice to meet you. It´s nice to finally meet personally",_ she said and a smile danced on her lips. 

 

 _"The pleasure is on my side Ma'm",_ I responded looking her straight in the eye.

 _"You know Colonel Flag alreay, right?",_ she asked.

 _"Yes Ma'm. I´m familiar with him",_ I said not leaving my military tone.

 

 _"Let's go into my office and discuss things further"_ _,_ Waller suggested and led us in the next buliding up to her office, the soldiers never leaving us. 

 

She sat down behind her desk. Nick Fury sat on the other side with me and Natasha standing on his right and left side a little bit behind him. 

She put her elbows down on the desk, folded her hands and leaned forward to us.

 

She told us everything about what happened with Enchantress and her brother. 

 

She turned to me as she finshed.

 

 _"Yours and the job of the task force x is it to stop her and her brother, kill her if needed and bring back Dr. June Moone",_ she stated and looked at Rick Flag at the last part. 

Oh no, he was Enchantress' handler and June Moones boyfriend/lover. Great. Just great. 

 

* * *

 

 

Nick Fury and Natasha had already left to go to the Shield headquarters.

Amanda Waller stayed in her office as Rick Flag and his soldiers walked me to where the task force was supposed to get dropped of.

We walked on an wide spaced concreted area, soldiers were all around. Once in a while some of them would stare at me, clearly shocked of my attendance. Some of them seemed to know me from my file, some others were just afraid. Did I look that scary? Well I was completely suit up for battle but I was no monster. Well, at least they didn't know that part of me yet. 

A few planes and helicopters were landed in the area and a big warehouse was infront of us. Rick Flag turned to me. 

 _"Ready for your meeting?",_ he asked grinning as he signed to the soldiers to bring out the task force x. 

 

I took a step forward to stand right next to him.

The doors of the warehouse opened. 

 

 

 

 

                   


	3. Send by the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa finally gets to meet the Squad. Afraid of Lisas powers, Amanda Waller lets a soldier install the neckbomb into Lisas neck.  
> They head out for their mission. Lisa has to safe everyone and is not pleased with a certain clown girl getting on her nerves.

_Authors note: sorry I didn´t know anymore how el diablo was transported to the airplane*~*_

_also: I´m so sorry. I know I usually update every Sunday, but school started again and     then I got sick. Best conditions ever to write a story. Sorry for the long wait again and here is chapter 3._

 

** Send by the devil **

 

I watched carefully as the soldiers brought out the Task Force X. Two of them were tied to a wheelchair, one was carried in a big yellow bag, another one was tied to a cage which was on a pallet transporter, the next one I saw had his hands tied behind his back and tried to fight the soldiers off who held a firm grip on him. The last one I took a look at was a man covered in tattoos. He was also tied to a wheelchair, soldiers walking next to him with guns to his head. I saw water hoses being pointed at him. I chuckled. That must be El Diablo. Rick Flag shot me a quick glance and then turned back to the criminals.

With a nod of his head the soldiers let them free. The guy who was in the bag immediately jumped out and attacked the soldiers who had carried him. Rick Flag quickly ran over to him and pinned him to the cage Killer Croc had been tied to. 

He said something to him which I couldn´t understand from where I stood. Then he walked in front of them. I stayed where I was. 

 

 

 _"Now, now. Behind you are your belongings. Suit up. We will fly in 10. Ah and this here is Fullmetal (he pointed at me). She will be a part of this task force so be nice to her because she can kick your asses without exceptions"_  

 

He looked at Captain Boomerang and Killer Croc at that statement. 

 

 _"This skinny girl can beat our asses? I don´t think so",_ laughed Captain Boomerang, who had now guns pointed at him. 

 

 _"I wouldn´t underestimate her",_  Rick said and turned to me. As I nodded he turned back to the task force again.

 

_"The little devises we installed in your necks are bombs. Anyone of you who tries to run away, attack a soldier or something similiar will be dead, thanks to this one here"_

 

He pulled out a phone. An app was opened up. It held pictures of them next to each other. Underneath every picture was a button. If pressed, the bombs would go off. 

I walked over to Rick Flag. 

 

 _"You know, scaring them won´t help you win them over",_ I said and chuckled. 

 

 _"The lady is right",_  Deadshot told Rick Flag and went to his belongings to get dressed.

 

I followed their every movement with my eyes. 

Especially Harley and El Diablo were the center of my attention. 

My gaze bored itself into the back of Harleys head while she got dressed, every soldier stopping in their tracks to watch her, regardless of which gender. 

 

 _"What?",_  she suddenly asked and everyone started moving again. 

 

She pulled out a gun and put it in the back of her very short shorts. Then she turned to Rick and me while swinging her bat.

As she caught my gaze she pointed the bat at me. She held it like a shot gun. She mimicked her pulling the trigger and the "gun" going off, "shooting" me. Then she laughed like a maniac and stood next to Deadshot to take a look at his suit and weapons.

 

After everyone was finished they stood in a line infront of Rick and me.

 

 _"So why are we even here?",_ Deadshot asked. 

 

As Rick Flag explained them the mission about them having to stop a "terrorist attack" Deadshots facial expression turned grim.

 

 _"So we are some kind of Suicide Squad?",_ he asked and almost spat on the ground from anger. 

 

 _"I would say more of a Task Force who has a high percentage of possible death",_ I said.

 

 _"Sounds promising",_  Harley said cheerfully. 

 

I turned to her and raised my right eyebrow, giving her my infamous "Are you f*cking kidding me?" look.

 

 _"So why is this lady here? I don´t think she is a criminal. Even though her attire is quite something",_ Boomerang asked Rick with a playful grin on his face.

 

 _"The devil must have sent her. You know that old lady!",_ Harley said and laughed.

 

Send by the devil. Not bad.

As I was distracted I didn´t hear one of the soldiers coming up behind me but as soon as he touched me my insticts kicked in, knocking him off his feet. He laid next to me on the floor, groanig as his head had collided with the cement floor. I kneeled over him, my hand tightly around his neck, ready to break it if he dared to moved. 

 

 _"Touch me again and you die",_ I said angrily and let him go again. 

 

He had an injection needle in his hand. In it was the same bomb the others had in their necks. 

I pressed on the left side of my collar, activating my suit. I aimed my firearms on my right forearm at his head. 

 

I heard Captain Boomerang laughing out loud. 

 

 _"You do not have her under your control, hm?",_ he asked laughing. 

 

 _"It´s just to protect everyone if you know what happens",_ Rick tried to defend himself. 

 

I looked up to him and let out an angry sigh. 

 

 _"Fine. If you think so. I mean I can still kill you before you even get your fingers on this phone you have but do what you want",_ I hissed at him.

 

I opened up my suit a bit and pulled my hair away so he had better access to my neck, my necklace coming into sight. I noticed Harley staring at the ring attached to it longer then she most likely intented to herself.

I felt a quick pain in my neck and I growled. 

 

As I closed my suit again, I looked at the faces of the task force.

Harley was grinning, Deatshot and Killer Croc looked at me with something like respect in their eyes. Captain Boomerang just laughed and Slipknot seemed to not be interested in what happened in front of him. El Diablo shot me a sympathetic look. 

I wanted to smile at him but I remebered that he wouldn´t even see it thanks to my mask.

 

 _"Good let´s go",_ Rick said and we walked into the helicopter. 

 

I took a seat between El Diablo and Harley.

Great, trapped between an unstable, living torch and a maniac clown girl. Just my luck.

 

 _"We will have to wait a bit more. Someone is still missing",_ said Rick as he took a look at his watch.

 

I sighed and leaned back.

 

Suddenly Harley turned to me.

 _"Hi my name is Harley. Do you have a real name or are you actually called Fullmetal?",_ she asked with an insane smile playing on her face.

 

 _"Lisa",_ I mumbled through my mask.

 

 _"What a funny name. And what about the mask? Are you ugly or something? I bet you´re ugly without the mask",_ she said while laughing.

 

I growled at that remark and she let out an insane laugh. 

 

 _"Well, whatever. This one here is Floyd (she pointed to Deadshot), thats Chato (she pointed at El Diablo), thats Digger (she pointed to Captain Boomerang), that one is Waylon (she pointed to Killer Croc) and that one I don´t know and I don´t care (she pointed to Slipknot)",_ she said and grinned.

 

 _"Nice to meet you. I believe I haven't introduced myself formally yet. The code name is Fullmetal, as you all already know. My real name is Lisa. I'm german, well at least I think I am and I can control and manipulate metal. Ah, and I am a Shield agent, as in the guys who made up the Avengers, not under Amanda Waller, of course",_ I told them.

 

 _"What do you mean: I think I´m german. Are you dumb?",_ Harley asked with a faked shocked facial expression, ignoring most of what I had just said. 

 

 _"No,  I am not, sorry to disappoint. I don´t have any memories about what happened before I turned nineteen. When I started training in Shield they told me my first sentences when I woke up were in german. I also had a ripped german id with me. That´s why I don´t know my real last name, but the nurses had called me Underworld because they thought I was possesed by a demon when they saw my powers. I kept it.",_ I answered.

 

 _"And what about your face?",_ Harley asked, unfaced about what I had just told her. 

 

 _"Will you shut up and stop bothering me when I show you?",_ I asked because she was geting on my nerves slowly.

 

She put her right index finger on her chin and looked like she was seriously thinking that deal over. 

 

 _"Ok",_ she finally said smiling.

 

I sighed and took of my mask, letting it fall into my lap. I could feel all of their gazes boring into me.

 

 _"Damn girl",_  Digger said and licked his lips.

 

I shot him a slightly disgusted look, which only lasted for a second. He didn´t even seem to notice as he just kept staring.

 

Harley pouted.  _"Why aren´t you ugly? That would have been so much more fun",_ she said with an angry undertone in her voice. 

 

I chuckled and flashed everyone a smile, which most of them returned.

 

 _"Ah, here she is!",_ Rick suddenly said.

 

We all looked to the entrance where a drenched Katana stood. Had it started to rain?

As everyone was distracted I put my mask back on.

 

Harley seemed to have found her next victim and started insulting Katana while smiling the same way she did to me. 

As Katana tried to draw her sword at her and asked Rick if she could kill her, I laughed.

Katana looked at me. Her mask shifting slightly as she turned her head. 

 

 _"Fullmetal? **Mata oai dekite kouei desu!** ( It is a great honor for me to see you again.)_" _,_ she said and took a seat next to Rick. I bowed to her lightly and then leaned back against the wall again as I felt the helicopter move.

 

I felt Chato tense. I patted his leg which was right next to mine and then looked out of the window between Waylon and Digger.

Digger shot me some dirty looks as he thought I was looking at him. 

I ignored him and closed my eyes for a bit. It would take some time to reach our destination.

 

* * *

 

I was rudely awakened by gunshots. Damn, what happened?

I blinked the sleep out of my eyes and looked around.

Everyone was holding onto whatever they could grasp, for life. In Harleys case, it was me.

I hissed almost inaudibly as her hold tightened around my arm.

I sat straight again and looked to my right where Chato sat.

 

 _„Hey, you okay there buddy?“,_ I asked him as I saw his scrunched up facial expression.

 

He looked at me and nodded. Okay, I didn´t believe him but hey whatever. I am not here to ensure their mental well-being.

The helicopter was hit again and it suddenly started to spin.

Great, just great.

 

 _„Lisa. It would be great if you could help a bit“,_ Rick called out to me over the loud noises surrounding us.

 

 _„On my way“,_ I yelled back and stood up.

 

Harley let out a shriek as she felt me gone. She grabbed onto my seat instead.

I chuckled, way too unfaced by what was happening right now. Still I had to admit she was a good actress, playing the scaredy cat.

I walked up to the middle of the helicopter and closed my eyes. I concentrated on the metal around me. I let the bullets of who or what ever was attacking us stop shortly before they could hit us, making them turn around and letting them fly right back to wherever they came from. Shortly after the bullet rain stopped.

I opened my eyes only to look out of a window to see a missile headed straight to our helicopter. I quickly tried to reach out to it, but it was way too close for me to completely stop it. I only managed to change its flight path a few inches so it wouldn´t hit the passengers cabin where we were seated at the moment, instead it went into the pilots cabin. He was already dead anyway. Unfortunately the missile had also taken down our rotor blades.

 

 _„Scheiße! (Shit!)“,_ I cursed in german and tried to stabilize the helicopter.

 

Instead it came crashing down on the street below us. I had managed to soften the impact but it still send us tumbling as well.

I grabbed onto a handle and made the helicopter stop before it could turn over again, which would lead to us being headfirst.

I looked around me as the helicopter came to a halt. I let out an uneven breath and went up to Rick to see if he was ok.

 

 _„Damn, what a ride“,_  I heared Digger groan behind me.

 

As I  reached Rick and Katana I helped them up and made sure they were unharmed. Then I walked to the back and did the same with the Task Force.

 

 _„Lady, that was awesome“,_ Deadshot said as he coughed.

 

I shook my head. I had done better than this. If Natasha had seen this I would have had to do extra training.

I walked up to the door, slammed my fist into it and it went flying. I stepped outside and made sure that the surrounding area was safe.

I looked back to the entrance and saw how everyone jumped out of the wreck. Deadshot helped Harley out, who had a huge smile on her face.

 

_„What a ride! That was so much fun!“_

 

I looked at her and sighed.

What did I get myself into?

 


	4. The truth about my powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to rescue a person of high value, the squad has to fight off weird bubble heads and the team finds out who Lisa truly is.  
> (Some minor LisaxChato)

* Hey I´m back! sorry for the long wait. i had a lot to do and was sick for some time too. Since I have a one week holiday i thought i should add a new chapter, not wanting to keep you hanging for much longer, ...so enjoy guys!

 

As I took in our surroundings I also saw the second helicopter land safely and soldiers started to spread around us. Rick´s second in command was the first to look after us. He already stood there when I had busted open the door, letting out a sigh of relief. Over some in ear piece he confirmed to someone that we were still alive and unharmed.  I let my gaze travell over the task force in front of me. Harley had put a jacket on in the helicopter and had a gunholder strapped to her upper body where her gun was now resting safely. After Rick finished talking to his second in command he turned to the task force. 

 

 _"Ok someone wants to talk to you"_ , he said and pulled out a tablet. 

 

Amanda Waller could be seen on the display. It was a video call. I zoned out while she talked about the first part of our mission. The only thing I heard was that we had to go to some high ass building and rescue a person of high value. Whatever that was supposed to mean. If I didn´t know that she wouldn´t be dumb enough to get herself caught in a skyscraper in the middle of a war zone, I would have thought that it was her we were going to rescue.  I quickly forgot about that thought as the others started moving.

 

 _"Stay on alert"_ , said Rick to me.

 

I nodded and activated my suit again, smiling under my mask as I heard a little sound coming from my suit which sounded a lot like the Iron Man suit when being activated. 

 

* * *

 

 

We kept on walking for some time till a fight broke out between Digger, Slipknot and some soldiers. Katana was quick to pull out her sword and to stop Digger but Slipknot got away, climbing up a skyscraper. Rick just sighed, unlocked his phone which was now attached to his wrist, tapped on Slipknot´s picture and let his bomb go off just like that. The task force and I felt a shudder go down our spines as we saw his lifeless body dangling off his rope.

 

 _"Let´s go"_ , Rick said, letting the phones display go black again and grabbing his gun. 

 

So we did. Not sparing Slipknot another glance.  We kept on walking through the city which looked like a ghost town by now. My mind kept wandering off to Tony. I wanted to know how he was doing but I was on a mission right now after all. 

I almost bumped into Katana when they all came to an abrupt halt. She turned to me and gave me short nod, accepting my non-spoken apology.

I overheard Rick and his second in command talking about a second team, which they could not get a connection to when I suddenly heard a noise behind me, but when I turned around to it the source of the noise was nowhere to be seen.

 

 _"Sir, there are people up there"_ , a soldier called over.

 

I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw some people walking aimlessly around a fire. Rick must have thought they were some kind of homeless people as he ordered to keep on moving and not to start a fight. That was until they suddenly turned to us. 

I immediately stood in front of some soldiers to protect them. Those thing were not human, at least not anymore. Rick and a few other soldiers took cover behind a car. When those bubble heads suddenly started running into our direction, the soldiers and Rick started shooting at them. Missing most of them.

Harley swung her bat at the heads of those who managed to get behind the car and to us. Deadshot pulled out his guns and also started taking out one after an other. Waylon bared his teeth and Digger let his boomerang smash into some bubble heads. 

I couldn't see Chato anywhere. I knew he didn't want to use his powers. I could unterstand him. After I had found out, that I had killed multiple people before Natasha came, I had not wanted use my powers for months. He had killed his family. My pain was nowhere nearly as big as his. 

 

I felt the soldiers behind me tense. There weren't many of them left as the second team of soldiers had vanished. I shot down one after another of these things till the firearms on my forearms were empty. Wanting to safe my guns up for later I reached for my metal bars on my back. I pulled them out smoothly and hit them right into the head of one of these things, smashing it between them. It made a sickening sound. Blood splattered on my face. I felt my throught starting to burn. I ignored the pain and killed one after another until I heard Rick yell.

 

 _"If he dies, we will as well!"_ , I heard Deadshot yell at Harley who unwillingly turned around and started smashing her bat into the bubble heads who tried to carry Rick away.

 

Waylon quickly went over to help her. In the meantime Deadshot started a shooting spectacle, proving that he deserved his name and his fame. He was the perfect shooter. Never missing his target.

 

* * *

 

As I killed the last standing bubble head I was panting lightly. Chato was by my side within seconds, holding me up before I could fall forward. The fighting around us had stopped and everything was quiet. Apart from one thing. The heartbeats of every human being around me echoed in my head. Trying to ignore it, I put my metal bars back into their holster and wiped my hair out of my face. Instead of their heartbeats becoming quieter they grew louder and louder. My own seemed so quite compared to theirs, as if it wasn´t even there. The worst part was the smell of Chato who was still holding me up. He smelled sweetly and like Christmas. He smelled like a fireplace and freshly made cinnamon apples. Must be his fire power. 

Then I felt it ... the hunger. The urge to let my teeth sink into his neck and to taste his sweet, warm blood. I started to get a headache. I looked up to Chato, inhaling his scent. He just smelled so good. He looked kind of freak out at first. Of course, who wouldn't if the person they were holding in their arms suddenly had [black instead of white scleras, bloody red iris's](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/0d/e5/53/0de5530bfcd2b11d4c780962d782d4bb.jpg) and enlarged pupils. I took off my mask as I felt my now grown fangs piercing my lips, letting them free.  Startled,  Chato let go of me and took a few steps back, until he saw the hurt look on my face, of being rejected in my true form. That's when Chato decided it would be a good idea to get closer to me again. 

Wary of his intend I looked him straight into his eyes seeing his determination and stiffened a bit. His gaze traveled from my eyes to my fangs and sighed.

 

 _"Lisa? What...?"_ , he asked.

 

He seemed relaxed now.

 

 _"I am what you would call a_ _vampire?"_ , I answered making it sound more like a question then a statement. 

 

He slowly took a step closer and took off his jacket. He stood right in front of me. I choked on my own hunger as his scent hit me.   

 

 _"Come on. I don't mind. Just don't kill me"_ , Chato said and smiled warmly.

 

I looked at him in shock but as soon as my mind catched up to what he had said I let out a laugh, before closing the gap between us. I let my chin rest on his shoulder and smelled him. As my nose found the strongest source of his smell, his aorta, I let my tongue produce from my mouth and licked his neck down to up, placing a kiss to his cheek. He shuddered under me and I smiled, letting my tongue travell back down to the middle of his neck, slightly nipping on the skin there, which seperated my fangs from his aorta. 

 

 _"You sure?"_ , I whispered to his neck.

 

He shuddered again and I felt something poking me through his pants. I let out a low chuckle which seemed to turn him on even more. I felt him nod. And that was the last straw. Kissing his neck one last time as an apology for the pain I was going to cause him for a split second. I felt him getting even harder. Thats when I let my fangs pierce the thin layer of skin, breaking it. I let out a low moan when his blood filled my mouth. It was so nice and warm. The second best blood I had ever tasted apart from a young man back in Germany. At that memory I shuddered, I had just remebered something from my life before I had turned 19. I smiled and let my fangs retreat back into my gums. I licked the wound I left on Chatos neck and kissed it. It immediately healed under my mouth. 

 

When I let him go again, he looked like a complete mess, but he smiled, which meant, that I hadn't taken too much of his blood.

That's when someone whistled. I turned around and saw the whole Task Force and every soldiers standing there. Digger smiled and licked his lips as he made his way over to us. 

 

 _"You two like some kinky stuff, huh?"_ , he laughed and patted Chato on his back.

 

I licked the leftover blood from my lips and saw Chato fidget, clearly not liking being touched by Digger when he was aroused. I smiled at them and gave Chato his jacket back which he had left on the ground next to him. 

 

Then I turned around to the rest and put my mask back on.

 

 _"So... what are we waiting for?"_ , I asked and walked up to Rick. 

 

He shot me a disapproving look and sighed. 

 

 _"Let's go!"_ , he yelled and everyone started moving again. 

 

Harley shot me death glare and then her gaze went back to Chato, biting her lips. 

 

I wiggled my eyebrow at her and laughed under my mask. She liked him. Jokers bride liked someone else. Interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

We kept on walking for some time when I heard a commotion  behind me. Digger was holding a lighter in Chatos face, making fun of him. I let myself fall back a little so that I was closer to them. I looked at the lighter in Diggers hand and smiled. With a swift hand motion the lighter started to melt in Diggers hand, the melted metal dripping through his hands and creating a pool on the floor in between Chato and him. 

 

They all turned around to me, looking shocked. I just shrugged, walked over to them and pulled Chato with me, away from Digger and his mocking. 

He smiled at me, and I squeezed his hand affectionately.

 

Later on Harley crashed a display window and pulled out a purse which matched her outfit and smiled widely. When Rick yelled at her she just laughed and said something about them being the bad guys and that stealing was part of what they did. 

 

I sighed and kept on walking behind Rick when he started moving again, with Chato by my side. We kept walking until we reached one of the biggest skyscrapers around and came to a halt in front of the doors. 

 

 _"What are you waiting for?"_ , asked Harley and just opened the glass doors, walking into the building without even one worry in her mind.

 

I looked after her and smiled. 

 

That was going to be fun. 

 

 


	5. I'm just a sucker for pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more Bubblehead fight scenes, EL diablo showing his powers, Harley leaving the squad.  
> Oh and don´t forget the Joker!

Sorry for the long wait again guys! I already finished chapter 6 but I don´t have the time to type it on my laptop and upload it thanks to school.

Also Merry late Christmas! 

I was going to upload yesterday, but my laptop is an asshole, so that didn´t happen.

I will try my best to post more regulary and more often!

 

* * *

 

 

 _„Follow her!“_ , Rick ordered and we quickly went after Harley.

 

Everyone had their weapons drawn and were ready to fight. Since I was located in the middle of everyone I decided that now would be a good time to refill my firearms, which I did. Chato seemed kind of nervous, because of me being so carefree and without a weapon.

 

 _„They can´t shoot me, metal can´t damage me...much... Everything else heals quite quickly with some blood“_ , I told him and saw him relax.

 

The others were at the front of the registration isle taking a look at the stuff there. Rick told everyone which floor the person we had to rescue was located. That´s when we heard a „ding“ followed by an elevator starting to go upwards.

 

 _"Harley! Get back here!"_ , whisper-yelled Floyd.

 

Everyone started to run to the staircases to be upstairs before her. I just rolled my eyes. The elevator was open in the front, some bubble-head already attacking Harley. There was a lot of metal lying around. I sighed and reached my hand forward and a staircase made out of metal fromed itself in front of me, leading its way to the elevator Harley was currently in. I quickly climed the stairs while creating some more so I could safley walk into the elevator. Just as Harley was almost thrown out of the elevator I catched her by her wrist and pulled her back in. I knocked out the bubble-head and smiled under my mask. As I threw him out of the elevator Harley stood up and pulled on her pigtails, tightening them again, before pulling out her phone, which she was not supposed to have. I just raised an eyebrow at her but decided to not say anything and to keep it to myself. She texted someone and put it back into her pocket.

 

 _"You won't ask about it?"_ , she asked me, smirking.

 

I shook my head and then with a swift handmotion, indicating to her that the doors were about to open. She just smiled and turned around to face the doors.

 

 _"How comes that Jokers bride likes someone else?"_ , I asked her, knowing she could try to kill me for talking badly about their relationship.

 

She turned around and looked at me with a deathly glare.

 

 _"You know nothing about me and puddin"_ , she snarled at me and turned around again, just in time for the doors to open, revealing the task force and the soldiers with their guns pointed at us.

 

I smirked under my mask just realizing, that Harley said 'puddin' and not 'my puddin'. 

We walked out of the elevator and had our eyebrows raised at the show of weapons in front of us. They looked at us as if they had seen a ghost before following us. Harley popping her bubblegum all the way to the staircases. As we walked Harley kept giving me some strange looks. Trying to ignore her I went over to Rick.

 

 _"Hey, any information on those bubble heads?"_ , I asked him, looking straight ahead.

 

 _"Negative. We don´t even know why they attacked us"_ , Rick replied. Thats when his phone rang.

 

He pulled his wrist in front of him. Amanda Waller was on the display, looking as stern as ever.

 

 _"Ah, Fullmetal. Good to see you."_ , she almost smiled at me which weirded me out a little.

 

Can't say the same about you.

I just nodded and waited for her to keep on speaking.

 

 _"The person you have to rescue is two floors above you. For now there are no...Wait a second. Rick they are everywhere. Stay on alert. The could attack at any time!"_ , Amanda Waller warned us.

 

 _"What was that?!"_ , asked a soldier, trembling slightly after hearing a noise from above us.

 

 _"They are here"_ , I said and pulled out my guns.

 

 _"Time for some fun!"_ , I laughed at the still trembling soldier, still wondering how he became a soldier.

 

I could hear them walking on the floor above us. Suddenly they stormed the big room office we were in right now. I shot a few of them down before anyone even realized what was happening. I could see Chato quickly taking a hide behind a wall, not wanting to fight. I watched the Task Force come to life again as Waylon ripped some of the bubble heads apart, Harley shooting her gun and swinging her bat at them, Floyd trying not to shoot our soldiers while helping out Katana and Digger, punching some of them in the face. I could hear one of those bubble heads coming up behing me. That's when I smelled him. I smiled and just took out the bubble head in front of me before I turned around to see Chato beating up the bubble head behind me. I quickly shot the other two, which tried to attack Chato, down.

 

 _"Here, catch"_ , I yelled over the noise of the fight going on around us.

 

He catched my guns with ease and shot me a smile. He gave me a understanding look as I pulled out my metal rods and started shooting at the bubble heads. Even though he missed some of them he was actually a quite decent shooter. I chuckled and smashed and other bubble heads head.

 

 _"They are after Rick again!"_ , yelled Floyd suddenly and I swirled around, running over to Harley and Katana to help them out.

 

I smashed my metal rods into two bubble heads at the same time, connecting their brains. Gross. As I smashed one of my rods into an other bubble heads head, it connected with Harleys bat as they met in the middle of its head. I pulled back my metal rod and watched as Katana sliced the last standing bubble head in half. I wiped my bloody metal rods clean on one of the bubble heads clothes and put them back into their holster. Chato came to stand next to me and handed me my guns. I took them and also put them away.

 

 _"You ok, buddy?"_ , I asked Rick after helping him up and dusting his back off.

 

 _"Yeah, everythings alright"_ , he said and led us out of the office.

 

 _"We need to get to the staicases on the other side over there"_ , Rick informed us.

 

I took a quick look at our surroundings and some hundred bubble heads. 

I huffed out of annoyance as Floyd started yelling at Chato, making him angry. 

 

 _"You want to see something?"_ , Chato yelled at him, walked past him and the rest of us.

 

He put his hands in front of him with his arms stretched out comepletely and a fire inferno left him in the direction of the bubble heads. One after another they fell over the the railing, burning and most of them, dead.

I let the metal railings come alive and pierce through those who still were alive or tried to run away. When I couldn't hear any of their heartbeats anymore I walked over to Chato. I coated my hands with some metal which was lying around and let one of my hands rest on his shoulder. The other one went to his hands. When he felt my touch he immediately stopped the fire inferno and let his hands sink to his sides again. I let the metal drop of my fingers again and watched as Harley happily hugged Chato from behind and kissed his cheek. I smiled behind my mask. I liked Chato but you just simply don't play with your food.

 

* * *

 

We walked through burnt bodies and other.... stuff? Like I don´t even know what some things were supposed to be.

Finally we reached the staircase. A soldier held the door open for every single one of us.

As we walked upstairs I let myself fall back a bit to be the last person walking up the stairs. We had to climb about 5 floors to reach our destination. Sighing I stopped walking when I saw Harley looking down in between the staircases, coming to a complete halt. Everyone walked past her. I could see the terrified look on her face. I furrowed my brows and walked up to where she was. I stood right next to her and looked downwards as well. My vision blurred for a second and I felt as if I was falling. I could see someone standing where I had stood just a second ago. Wait. No. This was the warehouse. And the person standing above me was....myself? My perspective changed and I was now seeing everything from my own perspective, from above.  The one falling was a guy. Handsome, thin but muscular, brown hair, blue eyes. He looked up to me with a look filled with love. Something pulled at my heart upon seeing that. He hit the surface and I was brought back out of my daze again. 

I had to have drunken his blood right after the incident. Only then I could have been able to see his memory of what happened as well. 

I shook my head and patted Harley on her back.

 

 _"Let´s go"_ , I said and she smiled.

 

She really smiled, truly. Not one of her mockeries.

When we reached the others they were already at our destinated floor. Rick shot us a quick glance as we joined them. With a simple nod I signaled him and Katana that we were ok. 

 

 _"Ok you guys will wait here. Lisa. Katana. Keep and eye or two on them"_ , he ordered, typed a code into a door a vanished into the room behind said door.

 

The door did not close completely behind him. Five minutes later Floyd had had enough and went after Rick. I let him. I knew he wouldn´t hurt him. Katana must have thought otherwise and followed him. Gunshots could be heard and a minute later Floya, Katana and Rick left the room again, with Amanda Waller right behind them. Harkey gasped shocked and Waylon snarled at her. Every taks force member tensed when they saw her. I just snickered. Wow I had been right, it had been her all the time. 

I zoned out as she talked. It did not concern me. I did learn something from Tony.

Some blah blah and some verbal fights later we moved onto the rooftop.

 

 _"I'm going to send a helicopter for you as well. Just wait here"_ , Amanda Waller told us. 

 

A helicopter flew in our direction. When it was in front of us it´s guns got activated.

 

 _"It has been hijacked!"_ , yelled Rick and we all took cover behind some boxes and other stuff, which were kept up there, just in time before a hail of bullets came over us.  

 

The door of the helicopter opened and there he stood. The Joker. Dressed in a black suit, a white dress shirt and a black bow tie. His green hair was slicked back with hair gel and his lips had a fresh layer of bright red lipstick on them forming a heavy contrast to his pale white skin which was covered in black tattoos. He laughed like a maniac as he let the bullets rain over us. 

 

 _"Harley! No! Where are you going?!"_ , hissed Floyd as he tried to grab her.

 

Harley walked confidently, almost striding to Joker. She knew he wouldn't shoot her.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Katana standing up and trying to get to Harley to kill her. I saw Joker grinning. He had seen her as well. He would kill her. As fast as I could, which was pretty fast I would like to believe, I ran in front of Katana. The bullets hit me. I could feel every single one entering me and staying in me. I had my back to Katana, my arms stretched out wide. I wanted him to see my fae, to make sure he knew who he had just pissed off. I felt my, well Chatos blood fill my mouth and I spit it out. Harley looked shocked for a second but she was already hanging on the rope Joker had thrown to her, her jacket lying where she had thrown it before she had jumped. There was a quick look of horror, disbelieve and hurt on the Jokers face but then he laughed out loudly again. The helicopter was already flying away from us. 

 

 _"Deadshot! Kill her! I will let you see your daughter if you do"_ , Waller yelled at Floyd. 

 

As soon as she closed her mouth, Floyd targeted Harley immidately. I watched as he pulled the trigger. The sound of the shotgung going off, echoing through the night. That's when we saw Harley going limp. The rope almost letting her fall. Just a few seconds later she laughed and waved to us. 

 

Relief washed over the Task force. I just shook my head, feeling the bullets leaving my body and my wounds healing. When the bullets hit the ground everyone looked at me. I let my neck crack and sat myself down on the floor, huffing. Katana offered me her blood but I declined, not wanting to drink blood right now. 

 

 _"Only when I'm hungry"_ , I said as I took my mask off and smiled at her. 

 

She just nodded. 

 

_"Shoot it down and then pick me up"_

 

I looked up to Waller as she then turned to me after giving her orders to her soldiers in another helicopter.

 

_"And you Fullmetal.... Bring Harley Quinn back. We still need her"_

 

I scoffed at her.

 

 _"Yeah sure"_  


	6. Scars to your beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa uses her forbidden power and chatches up to the Joker.  
> Leaving him to safety, she returns to the Squad.

hey guys! I know you had to wait for a really long time again. School is a b*tch at the moment, but hey I'm going to graduate in a few months so thats when I hopefully am going to upload more frequently.

For now: enjoy the new chapter

 

* * *

 

 

I stood up and walked over to her.

 

 _"So you are allowing me to use it?"_ , I asked her to make sure.

 

 _"Yes, yes I do"_ , she confirmed and nodded.

 

I held out my hand and she put a little bottle in it, followed by a injection needle. I filled the injection needle with the metallic liquid inside the bottle. A mix of Adamantium and Vibranium.

 

 _"Chato, help me for a second, would you?"_ , I asked nicely and Chato looked around shortly before rushing over to help me.

 

 _"I need you to put this in my aorta for me. It needs to spread fast"_ , I told him.

 

He nodded and took the needle from my hand, lifting it to my neck. I opened up my suit a bit so that he could reach better.

 

 _"Rick"_ , I called out and he was by my side in seconds holding up his naked wrist to my mouth, looking away.

 

The moment I sank my fangs into his wrist, Chato let the needle glide into my skin, into my aorta and injecting the still liquid metal into my blood. My breath hitched for a second but then I calmed down as I felt my body react to the metal and the blood. The Adamatium - Vibranium mix which covered my skeleton seemed to call out for the new liquid metal mix. Chato pulled the needle out of my neck and watched as the wound closed itself. Hearing Rick wince from the bloodloss I retreated my fangs from his wrist. Chato held his wrist to my mouth. I looked him in the eyes, seeing the reflection of my black and red ones in his and bit into his wrist, savoring the taste that was so much him.

 

That's when I felt it. The pain in my back showing me, that it was time.

My fangs went back into my gums again. I licked over Chatos wound, closing it and putting my mask back on. Rick gave me an annoyed look, because I didn't heal him (most likely).

I sipped my suit back up again.

 

 _"Bye, bye"_ , I said and ran to the edge of the building, jumping and landing on the next building.

 

I sped up again and felt them grow on my back. My metal wings.

Yeah ok, sounds stupid, but hey, they work!

I flung myself off of the building and felt my wings spread, allowing me to glide through the night sky, after Harley and.... after the Joker. My wings were faster than the helicopter, that's why I reached them within seconds. Just at the time when Harley fell out of the helicopter. I catched her mid air and let her land safely on the roof of a skyscraper. Then I flew after Joker. I knew I would get into touble for this but I felt that I HAD to save him at any cost. So I did as my heart told me. I grasped his and his only other henchmans hands and slammed into the windows of a skyscraper. The henchman landed on the bed with Joker. Both were unconscious. I quickly blocked the explosion from entering the room by spreading my wings. It burned and I could feel the fire peel off my skin. It healed immediately. Then it burned off again. Then it healed itself again. This process repeated itself a few times until the explosion stopped and everything was quiet.

 

Completely exhausted I fell over and landed on my knees. I felt like I was about to puke. Damn now I knew what Logan felt like when he experienced that. After a few minutes  I took a deep breath and stood up again, while letting my wings retread back into my body. I shivered for a second.

I was in so much trouble now, I thought while looking over to the Joker.

Finally standing I turned to the open wall behind me. I reached out one hand and summond some metal parts from the ground way below to rebuild the wall. I turned to the bed again as I heard an almost inaudible whimper. Looking over I saw the henchman still knocked out, but the Joker had started to stir. I quickly went over to him. Just when I reached him, I stopped myself. Instead I turned away from him and looked at the metal wall. I closed my eyes and my mind wandered to Tony. Slowly my hand reached up to the right side of my face and I pressed down on my implant behind my ear which Tony had implanted into me before I had left.

 

_„Yes, Miss Lisa?“_

 

I smiled slightly as I heard Jarvis voice. The chip sent vibrations which were transformed into a tone I could here only in my head. Meanwhile it converted the vibrations of my voice into data which it then sent to Jarvis.

 

 _„Hey Jarvis. How is Tony?“_ , I asked him with a sad undertone I didn't even notice at first.

 

_„Truly speaking… It’s getting worse every day Miss. I wish I could give better news“_

 

I sighed frustrated. I swallowed and got a hold onto myself again.

 

_„Listen Jarvis. I will do everything I can do to save Tony. But now I need your help. I need a rescue troop. Two. Get my current location. Both are unconscious at the moment. One started to stir a few minutes ago but he is still not awake. So be quick before he somehow gets up and wants to leave. Bring them to safety and give the one with the green hair a tracking system so that he can find me whenever he wants. Tell him that it’s from Lisa. The one he shot multiple times on the rooftop but still safed his ass. I will go back to the Task Force. I need to defeat that witch and save the day“_

 

_„As you wish, Miss“_

 

I scratched the back of my neck. This stupid bomb.

 

 _„Do you want me to do something about it?“_ , Jarvis asked.

 

_„No, it’s ok… Bye Jarvis“_

 

 _„Goodbye Miss. I hope to hear from you again soon“_ , he replied and I could hear some concern in his voice.

 

 _„I will try“_ , I said and smiled.

 

I could already hear the rescue troop consisting of  two suits like the Iron Man suit coming nearer. The could only be controlled by Jarvis and I was very happy that Tony thought about making them. With a swift hand motion the wall of metal crumbled and broke apart. It fell many feet down before it hit the ground making a really loud noise. The suits flew in and took the Joker and his henchman in themselves. They nodded to me before flying away again.

 

 _„Good, now back to business“_ , I joked and let my wings grow back again.

 

* * *

 

 

I walked to the open wall and jumped into the depth. My wings spread and I flew back to where I assumed the others would be. Just after one minute I could already see everyone walking over to Harley who was seated on a car hood. I landed right next to her on the car roof, smashing it while doing so.

 

 _„Hey guys“_ , I laughed and jumped off the car while Floyd helped Harley off the car.

 

 _„Stay bad, girl“_ , I could hear him tell her.

 

She had been crying and was completely drenched from head to toe from the rain which had started like two minutes ago. Her make up was smutched as well and her 'Puddin' choker wasn't around her neck anymore. Chato gave me a short look and smiled. My wings went back in as I walked next to Chato to some kind of bar Floyd and Harley wanted to go to. Harley was already behind the bar, mixing drinks. Digger, Floyd, Chato and I sat down in front of her. I kept the seat in between me and Floyd free. Waylon sat, kind of laid down, in a booth. Katana seated herself at the head of the bar table. Waylon and Digger got themselves a few cans of beer while Chato got himself some water  when Harley asked.

 

 _„Good idea, honey“_ , Harley responded and smiled.

 

Katana ordered a whisky after Harley offered her Sake. Floyd already asked Harley for a refill of his hard liquor shots. Then Harley stopped in front of me.

 

_„And what can I bring you my little pumpkin?“_

 

I took off my mask and laid it on the bar counter.

 

 _„Caipirinha, if possible“_ , I said and smiled at her.

 

_„Sure pumpkin“_

 

Just a minute later my drink stood in front of me and I looked at it. Everyone held up their glasses when I looked up. Harley had a cocktail in her hand which resembled the color of her pigtails. I also picked up my glass and acted like I was listening. After the toast I sipped ony my drink.

 

_„Lisa? Hey, Lisa!“_

 

I snapped out of my daze and looked up to Floyd calling out to me.

 

_„Huh?“_

 

 _„How did such a young and pretty lady end up here?“_ , he asked me.

 

 _„It’s my turn? Look, I’m not a criminal like I already told you. I’m a Shield agent. I’m just doing my…job“_ , I aswered and scratched myself right behind my ear, feeling the chip there.

 

_„Actually, I’m here to help my friend“_

 

I opened up my suit just below my collorbone, bothered by how tight it was. I reached for my necklace only to find it missing. My breath hitched for a second. The Joker. This motherfucker! He stole my ring when I rescued him! Sighing I let my hand grab my glass instead.

 

 _„Amanda Waller has something he needs to survive and I am here as an exchange“_ , I said and took another sip of my drink.

 

_„I believe she wants to keep me even after all of this for her own stupid plans. As long as Tony gets what he needs, I don’t care“_

 

I put my glass back down after staring at it for a bit. I saw Harley staring at me for a bit until she smiled and turned to Floyd.

 

_„So tell me big guy, why did you join this Suicide Squad?“_

 

He looked at her and scratched his eyebrow.

 

 _„The same reason I tried to shoot you. My daughter. Flag and the evil lady promised that I could see her and be a father to her“_ , he smiled.

 

_„I trusted Flag“_

 

Chato slammed his flat hand on the bar desk. He was leaned forward to be able to look at Floyd.

 

 _„Flag had you chase a carrot on a stick, homie! You don’t know that?“_ , he yelled at Floyd.

 

 _„I love this guy“_ , Harley cackles and pointed at Chato.

 

_„You played yourself, dog“_

 

Chato was angry. I felt the heat radiating from him, making my skin tingle.

 

 _„Bitch, I’m having a drink, I’m breathing fresh air… eh… for two sweet seconds I had hope“_ , Floyd fired back, calm but annoyed.

 

 _„You had hope, huh? That won’t stop the world from turning, my brother“_ , Chato scoffed, building himself up.

 

_„Mh… you preaching?“_

 

Floyd was definitely annoyed and I wandered where I should escape to if the two were to fight. That’s why I leaned back a little bit.

 

_„It is coming back around for you. How many people you killed man?“_

 

 _„You don’t ask nobody a question like that“_ , Floyd hissed and raised his eyebrow at Chato.

 

 _„You ain’t never whacked down no women have you? No kids_ “, Chato countered.

 

I could feel it getting even warmer. I took off my combat gloves and laid them on the desk next to my mask in hopes of fleeing from the heat. I didn’t like it when my friends or family fought.

 

 _„I don't kill women or children“_ , Floyd growled.

 

 _„I do“_ , Chato answered.

 

My blood chilled and I saw the others stare at him with a look of „What the actual fuck, man?“. I didn't mind him the women part, it was the kids and the point that this was about his family that made me shudder.

 

_„See I was born with the devils gift. The older I got, the stronger I got. So I started using it, for business, you know? The more power on the street I got the more fire power I got like this shit went hand in hand, you know? One was feeding the other. Ain’t nobody telling me no. See my own lady, she used to pray for me even though I didn’t want it“_

 

Everyone was staring at him, excluding me. My hands seemed way more interesting. That was until he created a flame which came out of the palm of his right hand. It formed into a dancing woman.

 

 _„God didn’t give me this, why should he take it away?“_ , he sighed looking at the dancing flame.

 

_„I got so mad I lost control“_

 

He put his glass over the woman. She punched against the glass in panic, like she was suffocating. Smoke started to form in the glass.

  

_„Till this day“_

 

The woman went down and extinguished.

 

 _„And the kids?“_ , Digger asked, shocked.

 

 _„He killed them“_ , Harley almost yelled at him.

 

His expression turned sad.

 

 _„Didn’t you?!“_ , Harley asked Chato as she turned her head to him.

 

He looked like he was about to cry. I took his hand in mine and stroked my thumb in an even rhythm over his skin.

 

 _„Own that shit!“_ , Harley hissed, clearly pissed off.

 

_„Own it! What the hell did you think was gonna happen?“_

 

She got even angrier with every word she said.

 

 _„Hey Harley, come on“_ , Floyd tried to stop her.

 

 _„What? You just can have a happy family and coach 'Little Leauges' and make car payments? Normal is a setting on a dryer. People like us, we don’t get normal“_ , she yelled frustrated.

 

My left hand formed itself into a fist. He already hates himself, she made it even worse.

Then I sighed, she was right but she also sounded like she was scolding herself.

 

 _„Why is it always that there is a fight every single time you open your mouth? You know, on the outside you’re amazing…but on the inside you’re ugly!“_ , George growled.

 

 _„WE ALL ARE!“_ , Harley yelled and turned to Waylon.

 

_„Except for him. He is ugly on the outside too“_

 

He looked offended.

 

 _„Not me shorty. I’m beautiful!“_ , he said and removed his hood.

 

 _„Yeah you are“_ , she smiled and Waylon growled.

 

That’s when the door opened and Rick came in. He sat down between me and Floyd.

 

 _„We don’t want you here“_ , Harley hissed at him.

 

Ok that’s it. For real, I got quite annoyed by her at the moment. She didn’t even know everyones background, just assuming everyone is below her. As if she could order us around.

 

 _„Could you just shut your mouth for a second please?“_ , I yelled at her annoyed.

 

 _„We are all in this together, if you like it or not. I don’t care who you want here or not. Waller brought us here, not Rick. He has a good reason for being here. That witch we are supposed to get is actually a normal woman, an archeologist. He loves her and that’s why he is here, not because he is some annyoing prick, who wants to make your life worse which by the ways can’t even happen as bitter as you are“_ , I huffed and stood up.

 

I walked in a circle and sat back down again. I took my drink, drank it one shot style and slammed the glass back down. She huffed and laughed at me. My grip tightened around my glass and I could feel my fangs grow.

 

 _„Stop laughing goddamnit!“_ , I shouted, took my glass and threw it with full force against the cupboard full of bottles behind her.

 

Harley flinched and looked shocked as the glassboards broke and the bottles came crashing down. Huffing I slammed my head against the desk and tried to will my fangs back in. As soon as I calmed down I looked up. Everyone was shocked and flabbergasted.

 

 _„I’m sorry“_ , I sighed and held my head in my hands putting my elbows on the desk.

 

 _„Don´t worry puddi- …pumpkin“_ , Harley whispered as she moved away from the shattered glass.

 

She looked afraid and ok with it at the same time as well. Chato patted my thigh and I looked at him smiling.

 

_„You know, it’s ok. You never asked for your powers. And even though you burned down your house you never wanted to hurt or even kill your family. You have been blessed with a power and even if you think you’ve been cursed. We grow with our memories, good or bad. You’re beautiful. You all are. You all just have a scar to your beautiful and that’s totally alright. It’s who you are“_

 

I moved my attention to my mask and took it in my hands.

 

 _„What has happened, happened. You can’t change it. It’s just a question of perspective“_ , I said and smiled as I made my mask deform itself into the dancing woman.

 

I made the figure dance around as well.

 

 _„You can hate yourself forever for what you have done or you accept it and move on. Don’t let what happened make your life miserable. Your family would not want that“_ , I explained and let the metal woman settle itself in the palm of Chatos hand.

 

I smiled at him.

 

 _„Guys, I really need your help. I love her“_ , Rick announced into the silence.

 

 _„That’s why they follow you. The witch is afraid of you“_ , Floyd nodded and sighed.

 

He ripped his phone from his wrist and slammed it down on the counter of the desk, smashing it.

 

_„You’re free to go“_

 

  


	7. How far I'll go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Squad fight against Enchantress and her brother. Lisa finds out about her past and fights anlongside Chato to bring down the big guy.

Chapter 7: How far I‘ll go

 

Sorry about the long wait again °-° I wrote this chapter a few month back and I finally have the time to upload it. I got my A-level in June so that's why the hiatus happened. More chapters will hopefully follow soon.  
Without further ado: please enjoy the new chapter!

 

* * *

 

As soon as Rick said those words, Digger collected his stuff and his last beer can in his arms and ran out of the bar. Rick sighed and opened one of the pockets of his uniform, pulling out some letters. Yellow, white, green and blue envelopes were in his hands. He laid them on the desk in front of Floyd and stood up.

  
_"She wrote you everyday“_ , Rick said.

  
As he tried to leave, Floyd catched up to him and held him by his arm.

  
_"You had these the whole time… You had letters from my daughter this whole time?“_ , he asked, sounding angry.

  
He exhaled sharply through his nose.

  
_"I'm gonna get you there and you are going to end this. I'll carry your ass if I have to. Everybody is going to know what we did. My daughter is going to know that her daddy is not a piece of shit“_ , Floyd exclaimed and walked past Rick, out of the door.

  
Growling, Waylon stood up.

  
_"I'll come“_ , Harley said happily.

  
Chato looked at her while having his elbows resting on the desk and his hands clasped together shortly under his chin.

  
_"What? You got something better to do?“_ , she asked us as she walked past us.

  
_"Come on“_ , she ordere das she grabbed her bat from the counter.

  
_"Pussies“_ , she whispered under her breath.

  
I stood up as well.

  
_"Let’s go“_ , I sighed and pulled Chato with me, Katana and Waylon following right after.

  
When we were outside we came to stand in a circle.

  
_"That thing over there is where she is at. It’s the subway station“_ , Rick told us.

  
As we walked towards the stream of power which was as tall as a skyscraper with a swirling circle of magic on top. Rick led us on with Harley and Floyd. After half the way Digger joined us again. I smiled. Shortly after noticing that I had only taken my gloves with me, I stopped. Chato chuckled next to me and handed me the metal woman.

  
_"Thanks“_

  
I smiled at him and deformed the figure back into my mask, putting it on afterwards. I started walking next to him again.  
As we kept on walking, everyone suddenly acting all cool and badass. I felt like I was in some kind of bad super hero movie.  
We stopped next to a building. Just around the corner was the train station. Chato and I stopped in the back and waited. Digger was at the front and threw his boomerang into the direction of the train station. It was equipped with a camera so we could watch what was going on through his phone display. As soon as we saw the witch and her whereabouts on the screen, her brother shot down the boomerang.

  
_"We gotta take down the big one“_ , Floyd stated.

  
_"I left a big ass demo charge down there in that subway. There is a flooded tunnel which leads right underneath the building. Seals, they will covert he charge, swimming right underneath that things feet. We are going to get in his face and distract the hell out oft hat son of a bitch so that the seals can blow up the bomb. That´s how we take it out“_ , Rick told us and nodded.

  
Then he turned around and called someone for the Seals.

 

* * *

 

  
Just ten minutes later we were standing at the entrance to said subway tunnel seeing the Seals arrive with heavy equipment. Waylon went over to them. 

  
_"I'm going with you“_ , he growled and started to take off his clothes.

  
_"We got this“_ , one of the seals said.

  
_"I'm not asking, brah“_ , Waylon responded and took off his shirt.

  
The seals looked kind of unfaced.

  
_"I live underworld. You're all just tourists“_ , he growled and went into the water on all fours, leaving the Seals behind him.

  
With that going on, the others also started to get ready. I put my hair into a high ponytail and closed my suit completely. Checking my boots and tightening my gloves, I also checked all of my weapons and monition. After making sure that everything was ready for a fight, I activated my suit. The blue light and a short buzzing sound sorrounded me and I inhaled and exhaled slowly. I squeezed Chatos hand reassuringly and went to wait for Katana who was talking to her dead husbands soul in her sword.

  
_"The man who killed her husband used that sword. His soul is trapped inside of it and she talkes to him"_ , Rick explained to the others.

  
_"Well, you know what they say about the crazy ones"_ , Diggers said and Harley seemed to have felt spoken to as she looked up and let a _'huh_ ' escape her lips.

  
The guys looked at ther and smiled. She turned away and smiled as well. As soon as Katana put her swor into its sheet again I walked over to her and helped her with her mask.

  
_"Let's do this"_ , Rick said determined and led us into the subway station where the big one had attacked and killed many people.

  
Glass and bullets were on the floor, dead people and some gooey black stuff spiked from the walls and bodies. I walked next to Katana and we both inched closer to each other ready if anyone was to attack us. The sight was gruesome but we kept on walking. In front of me Chato and Floys were walking.

  
_"You're gonna fight with us?"_ , Floyd asked Chato, expecting a _'yes'_.

  
_"What if I lose control?"_ , Chato asked, not so happily.

  
_"Then maybe we will have a chance"_ , Floyd smiled and aslo shot me a smile, seemigly also wanting me to put myself all out.

  
I nodded, understandingly and soon after we reacher our destination, Enchantress only a few feet away from us. We hid behind some pillars and watched her perform her magic.

  
_"Hey, everyone can see that trippy magic stuff, right?"_ , Harley asked hesitantly.

  
_"Yeah, why?_ ", Floyd questioned her.

  
_"I'm off my meds"_ , Harley responded.

  
_"So that's your lady, huh? You need to handle this shit, get up there, smack her on her ass and tell her to knock that shit off"_ , Floyd kind of joked.

  
_"I do not think think that would be a wise. We are going to have to draw the big one and the boys will lay the bomb underneath him"_ , Rick responded flatly.

  
I could feel everyones anxiety. Smell it. Hear it from their heartbeats and heavy breathing. I heared Digger asking Katana out for a drink and smiled. They could be a good fit, if Katana wasn't so hard on herself. 

  
_"I've been waiting for you all night"_

  
The Enchantresses voice sounded old and raspy and if it was on stereo with an deeper voice, demonic sounding voice.

  
_"Step out of the shadows and I won't fight"_

  
I stood next to Chato and could see him shake his head to Harley who did not seem to care and just marched out of her hiding spot, only to be held back by Floyd.

  
_"Why are you here? Because the soldier led you? And all for Waller, why do you serve those who cage you? I'm your ally and I know what you want"_

  
Her voice echoed in my head. I inhaled sharply as images flashed by, in front of my eyes. They were memories of my past. I started to remember... everything.

 

* * *

 

  
_"Miss Lisa, it is nice to meet you!"_

  
A handsome man stood in front of me, he offered me his hand to shake and I did. It was the same man I had seen falling into the chemicals in my vision in the staircase of building were we had rescued Waller. The imagies changed and I was in a big room, the Hydra logo decorating the walls.

  
_"Miss, what are you doing here alone?"_

  
Again that man. I was a research object at Hydra and that young man an aspiring scientist who was forced to study me. The images flashed again. We found out that I couldn't turn people into vampires like movies or books suggest. So he had to try and make a chemical with my blood which could.

  
_"Lisa! I made it!"_

  
He had made a chemical that would make anyone like me, or so he thought.  
He kissed me.  
Images of dates and loving scenes with said man flashed in front of my eyes.  
Then I saw the scene again were he jumped into the chemicals. Eyes showing love I slowly now came to understand and returned as I felt my past self having been in love with him.  
I waited, but he did not come back up to the surface. I panicked in the inside. I jumped after him and helped him up, afraid he wouldn't make it, not wondering what could happen to me. He did survive, but he was different. His hair was green, his skin as white as chalk, his eyes blood-shot, eyebrows gone and lips as red as blood.  
I as well changed. Just not the way he did. The builiding started to crumble and the metal around me vibrated and reached out to me when they took him from me.  
Then I saw Natasha, calming me down and taking me in.

 

* * *

 

  
I snapped out of that vision, shocked.

  
_"I can't change what I did and neither can you!"_ , Chato suddenly yelled next to me.

  
_"He gave me free"_ , Harley said smiling and slightly dazed.

  
Chato checked if I was awake from what she must have made us see. While I saw my past the rest must have seen, what they had dreamed of from their heart.

  
_"It's not real"_ , Chato told Floyd.

  
_"I killed the Bat"_ , Floyd whispered.

  
_"No you don't want that"_ , Chato exclaimed.

  
_"What? I want that!"_ , Harley responded, still a little dazed but much clearer now.

  
_"She is trying to play games with you man. It's not real!"_ , Chato yelled.

  
_"He's right. It's not real"_ , Rick said.

  
Then I realized something. She had shown everyone what they wanted. All I wanted, apart from Tony being ok, was to regain my memories and that wish is what she seemed to have accidently fulfilled.  
Snapping out of that thought, I checked if Katana and Digger were ok and followed the rest down the stairs to face the witch.

  
_"How long have you been able to see?"_ , she asked Chato.

  
_"My whole life"_ , he spat.

  
_"You can't have them. These are my people right here"_ , he growled at her.

  
_"It is our time. The sun is setting and the magic arises. It's a sign of change"_ , she said in her raspy voice.

  
_"Lady, you are evil!"_ , Floyd yelled at her.

  
She fidgeted with anger and then turned to her left. She called out to someone.

  
_"Oh, we are fucked"_ , I huffed as I saw the big guy walking over to us.

  
_"Oh, oh"_ , Harley choked and a _"What is this"_ , escaped the panicking Digger.

  
Rick started shooting at it, just for all of us to dodge under his extended arm. We qickly went into cover. Rick took his walkie talkie in his hand and worriedly asked for the position of the seals. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Digger throwing his boomerang at that thing. It ricochet.

  
_"We need to get him to that corner"_ , Rick pointed over to the side of the room. _"That's where the bomb will be"_

  
_"I'll do it. I'll get him there"_ , Chato offered.

  
Katana was just rescuing Digger from that big guy, chopping his hand off. It grew back.  
I looked back and forth, into the faces of the others. Chato was biggering with Floyd, trying to be allowed to go. We needed time. Before Chato could move I walked over from my cover and shot at that thing to win said time. I dodged and rolled over the floor when he tried to hit me. He lowered himself and I kicked him in the chest, sending him flying back and smashing him against the next wall, all thanks to my vampire powers.

  
_"YOU!"_ , Enchantress yelled angrily and within a second she was in front of me, picking me up from the ground by my neck.  
I gasped for air and my lungs started to burn.

  
_"W-What?"_ , I croaked out, not able to move all of a sudden.

  
_"Your bloodline always destroyed all of my luck. Every time I kill one of you vampires, another on comes. Especially you, always getting reincarnated every single time whenever I was so happy that I had finally gotten rid of you! So many years ago, thousands of years ago, your ancestor, who shared the same face as you, banned me and my brother into these stupid little figures, letting us stay in there without a body and without a way out. Back then I laid a curse upon every single of her reincarnations, that they would die once they reach the age of 26 as long as my heart is still intact"_

  
She then rose me up even higher, her hand tightening even more around my neck. I saw black spots and stars infront of my eyes. Without a warning she threw me with inhuman strength. I flew across the room and slammed against the wall, breaking through it and landing outside of the building.

  
_"Lisa!"_ , I heard the others yell after me in shock.

  
I coughed up some blood and tried to get up but my arms and legs kept giving in. I felt the vibration of the big guy walking, well more like stomping over to me.

  
_"Over here!"_ , I heared Chatao provoke the giant.

  
The air became warmer. Chato was trying to distract him from me. Then I heard the big guy walk again. That's when a sickening sound and a groan echoed through the room. That bitch had kicked Chato like a football. The sound of breaking glass made me realize that Chato had crashed through a glass door. I groaned as I rolled onto my stomach. I lifted my head just enough to be able to see what was going on. Floyd fired away and was also kicked away, even though not as hard as Chato. Harley and Digger were swatted away like flys even before laying a punch.

  
_"N-No"_ , I croaked and slowly tried to get up again, stumbling and legs giving in multiple times.

  
When I was finally standing I saw Chato turning into his true form. He burned away the big guys arms and punched him in the face multiple times. Both engaged in throwing punches at each other.

  
_"Diablo! Drive him into the corner!",_ Rick yelled to Chato and he started pushing against Enchantress' brother.

  
He threw another punch at Chato when they reached where they needed to be. Chato choked him with one hand and tried to burn his chest with his other hand. The big guy spat fire and went to his knees. The squad cheered Chato on but then suddenly his flames went out.

  
_"Now or never"_ , I groaned and let my wings grow back.

  
With Chato on the ground in his human form, I started running.

  
_"Blow it"_ , Chato yelled at Rick.

  
I swung myself in the air and within a split second I rammed my fist into the big guys chest. I slammed him to the ground next to Chato and summoned the metal around me to nail him to the ground.

  
_"Blow it! NOW!"_ , I yelled at Rick and laid myself on top of Chato, covering with myself, my wings and other metal parts which were laying around.

  
_"Now GQ! Now!"_ , Rick ordered.

  
_"NO!"_ , Harley screamed in shock.

  
_"Hold tight"_ , I told Chato.

  
_"Lisa? What?"_

  
_"I'm saving your sweet ass"_ , I smiled and closed the metal around the two of us.

  
I also took off my mask and put it on him so that his jaw wouldn't break from the impact. The the explosion happened. BOOM. I heard a high-pitched ringing in my ears. We were flying into the air, the metal screeching silently. I winced when I felt my power decline. I had to make sure Chato was safe, that's why I let some of the metal around me loose to cover Chato even more. I bit my lip as I felt the fire nip at the skin on my back, drawing blood. Chato looked at me with concern but I just shook my head while trying to smile reassuringly. The we fell down again, the explosion having ended. I groaned and led the metal fall off of us. I took the mask off of Chato.

  
_"You ok?"_ , I asked him and felt the bruned skin on my back heal already.

  
I looked around and noticed we luckily had landed between the floor that was underwter and the floor we had fought on. I looked up and saw Katana looking down. I showed her an ok sign and went back to Chato. Metal parts were lodged into him. His face had cuts and he was clearly in pain while breathing heavily.

  
_"I can save you, Chato. Do you trust me?"_ , I asked him.

  
_"Who could I trust if not you"_ , he groaned.

  
I smiled down at him.

  
_"This is going to hurt like a bitch"_ , I warned him and made all the metal parts leave him.

  
He quietly screamed in pain. I heard commotion above us. They were fighting Enchantress herself.

  
_"This is going to bond us together forever. You understand?"_ , I asked him.

  
_"Y-Yes"_ , he groaned in pain.

  
I took off my gloves and put them on my belt. Then I opened my suit and slipped out of my sleeves, reaviling my upper body. I straddled his waist and leaned down to him.

  
_"You have to ask me to rescue you, if you don't, then this is not going to work"_ , I told him.

  
_"Lisa... Please...I don't want to die"_ , he said his pretty-please.

  
My fangs grew and I bit into my wrist, letting my blood fill my mouth. Then I leaned down again and kissed Chato on the lips, opening his mouth with a smooth roll off my hips against his and letting my blood in my mouth into his.

  
_"Swallow"_ , I ordered him and he did.

  
I bit in his wrist as well and drank a bitg´of his blood. I miyed our blood together in my hand. With my pointer I took a bit of the blood mix and drew a pentagram on his and my chest.

  
_"Chato Sanatana aka El Diablo. You are mine now. My blood will heal you and connect you to me for all your life"_

  
Then I felt it. He drained the life out of me to heal his wounds. I shuddered and laid next to him.

  
_"You'll be the death of me some day, sweet buns"_ , I told him and drifted into unconsciousness, knowing that we both would be ok.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I made it! Another update!  
> Also if you want to: I'll post a new fanfiction about the show Shadowhunters soon, so please check it out if you have time ;)


	8. Come back to me (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission is over. The Squad members find themselves back in their cells. This time, including Lisa who seems to have lost something important and still has to complete the mission Fury has given to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it has been a while...again...  
> I passed my A-Level and am enrolled into University now :D  
> I am studying to become a Englisch and German teacher for secondary school here in Germany!  
> Since I am currently on winter break/holidays, I finally had the time to finish the chapter.  
> I hope everyone had a happy holiday/Christmas and will have a good start into the new year!  
> Love, Lisa

Chapter 8: Come back to me

 

* * *

 

 

I groaned as I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes to find out where I was. Something, or better stated someone, really warm laid next to me. Chato, I believed, judging from the radiating heat. We were laying on a bed, not the most comfortable one,but at least better than on the floor of the subway station. It was completely dark in the room we were in. Thanks to my vampire vision I could still make out everything in the room perfectly. I got up and walked over to the door. It was a small room, so just within five steps I had crossed the room and was now standing in front of the heavy metal door. What is this? A cell? I snorted and checked out the door closely. The door didn't have a handle on the inside and it only had a small opening that was currently closed. Then I noticed what I was wearing. An orange prisoner uniform. My face fell. Yes, it was indeed a cell. I was in jail. Perfect. Angrily I punched the door which dented it, a lot. I sighed and called out to the metal with my powers to open it. That's when I realized it. No, it couldn't be. I frowned. I knew saving Chato's life would cost me something but I had assumed sharing my immortility and healing powers would cover that deal. But no, it had cost me my powers.

  
" _Fuck_ ", I yelled, kicking the door, nearly knocking it out of its hinge.

  
Well, at least my vampire powers were fully there and maybe even a bit stronger than before. I could hear everything around me. Every beating heart and every little sound. I could also smell everything around me way more intensive than before. I scrunched up my nose as I smelled someones sweaty smelly armpits from miles away. I also felt that I had become mentally stronger. Maybe I could try manipulating someone soon.

  
" _Lisa?_ ", I heard someone moan out in pain.

  
" _Huh?_ ", I replied as I turned around to Chato and walked over to the bed.

  
" _Where are we?_ ", he asked while holding his head.

" _And why does my head hurt so much?_ ", he groaned as I sat next to him.

  
" _We are most likely where you started this mission from. I will have to get someone close enough to talk to, to know certainly where we are. As for you headache. It's a simple after effect of me saving your life_ ", I told him, winking at him when I said the last part, even though he most likely couldn't see it.  
He nodded.

 

" _But why did they bring you here?_ ", he questioned as he sat up.

  
" _That's something else I have to find out, sweetbuns. But in the end, it's most likely for my powers and for who I am_ ", I told him and laid him back down.

  
" _Till someone comes here, we should sleep some more. Binding you to me sucked a lot of energy out of me and that's also a reason for your headache_ "

  
I laid next to him. He took my hand in his, mostly to calm his nerves and tried falling asleep again. As soon as I heared his breath even out and his heart beating calmly, I was convinced, that he had fallen asleep. I sighed and also went to sleep, hoping to at least be able to get a couple more hours of sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

  
I was rudely awakened as someone knocked on the cell door, almost knocking it over.

  
" _Hey! Vampire lady! The boss is here to see you! Stay away from the",_  he paused, only then noticing the condition the cell door was in, "...door...", a soldier yelled from outside.

  
I groaned but still hummed a response. The door loudly crashed onto the floor as it was opened with too much froce. A few soldiers came in, heavily armed. I sighed and held my hands up in surrender.

  
" _Safe_ ", one soldier said and in walked Amanda Waller.

  
" _Hello Fullmetal. I see you have rested well_ ", she smiled while looking at the door and I snorted at that remark.

  
" _As I heard, you are not able to use your metal controlling powers. What a shame. Now Mr Stark won't be able to get his much needed help_ ", she mocked me with a small smile playing on her lips.

  
I growled at her. She knew I could have taken down the entire prison with my powers. I hadn't. Of course she would know. Something she had said made me hold back a snarky comment. She had just said my powers were the only thing able to help Tony. I stood up and made my way over to her. The soldiers tensed up and pointed the guns at my head. Waller made them put them down again with a subtle hand gesture. I now stood right in front of her, slightly towering over her thanks to my height and stared her down.

  
" _My powers are able to save Tony? I can't remove the metal shards. I could harm him even more and he will bleed out_ ", I growled at her.

  
She just smiled and shook her head.

  
" _You are right. Without any training it is impossible, Lisa. If I may call you that_ ", she explained to me.

  
" _And you will generously train me?_ ", I bit back.

  
" _Not me myself, of course. But I have heart specialists who will help you_ ", Waller told me and straightened her blazer.

  
" _That is, if your powers do come back_ ", she said and walked out of the door and left, the soldiers following suit behind her.

  
I grabbed the last soldier by his collar and unarmed him. My fangs automatically grew and my eyes turned red. I turned him around to face me. As soon as our eyes met, I started using my manupilations skills. I made him calm down so his blood would taste sweet and overall good. Then I removed what covered his neck and bit down, letting the warm and thick blood flow down my throat. After I sucked half of his blood out of him, I pushed him out of the cell. Amanda Waller, who still stood in the hallway, gave me a look and ordered the soldiers to put a new door up and to bring my victim to the hospital. I smiled as a new door was installed quickly and let my fangs retreat. I licked away what was left of his blood on my lips and went back over to Chato. I needed to regain my metal powers to save Tony, asap. 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Days later I still hadn't recovered my powers. The communication chip behind my ear also wasn't working, most likely having been destroyed or broken in the fight. I was growing frustrated with myself. Being confined in a small cell with hot ass Chato wasn't helping either. The room temperature was always way hotter than bearable. Normally that wouldn't bother me much, as I was able to regulate my body heat, but I was angry at myself so I got annoyed really fast. After I almost lashed out at him for being too damn hot, which I stopped myself from because he could totally misunderstand me, I decided it would be the best to just calm down, relax and maybe even try to meditate. Which I did. Chato shot me a few confused glances over the almost two hours I had already been sitting on the floor, shaking his head at my antics and laying back down every time. After three hours I sighed, stood up and made my way over to Chato. He scooted over to the wall so that I could lay down next to him. I huffed and pulled the thin blanket over us. It must have been the middle of the night already as everything was quite and mostly dark. I turned around so that I would face away from Chato. He just chuckled and pulled me into his chest before going to sleep. This may seem like an intimate act but it was all just being friends. After having spent some time with him, I had noticed that he was prone to panic attacks in the night when he was alone and couldn't feel anyone near him that he considered family. That's why I let him hug me as we slept, also enjoying the human contact for once and actually not minding his body temperature as it kept me warm at night in the chilly cell.

  
" _Good night, sweet buns_ ", I said and waited for a reply.

  
I could feel him nod and then his even breath on my neck and fell asleep as well.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Since entering said cell I had many nightmares, most of them, if not all, concering Tony und the Joker, dying because I couldn't help them or because I left them all alone.  
Just as I had another dream about Tony dying right in front of me, I was awoken by a loud explosion. I jerked up, covered in sweat and with a ragged breath. I stumbled out of bed and went to the cell door.

  
" _Lisa? What was that?_ ", Chato asked as he appeared next to me.

  
" _I don't know_ ", I answered and furrowed my eyebrows.

  
I squinted my eyes through the small opening on the door and tried to see what was going on outside.  
Alarms were going off and soldiers were running past our cell. One suddenly stopped and walked straight to us.

  
" _Rick?_ ", I called out, finally recognizing him.

  
" _Hey, come with me Lisa. Joker is trying to bail out Harley_ ", he whispered as he unlocked the door.

  
" _Stay here_ ", I told Chato as I was stepping out of the cell.

  
He nodded and let us go, pulling the door close again.  
I sighed and followed after Rick.

  
" _Let's do this. Nothing better than keeping a crazy woman in jail and fighting off her crazy ass boyfriend_ "

  
...Not to forget that I am still confused about my own realtionship with said boyfriend and that they hadn't removed the bomb from my neck yet, even though everyone else had gotten it taken out.

 

* * *

 

(Guys my new Shadowhunter fanfiction is oficially out! It's called: ["Flame of love (to love is to destroy"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13209417/chapters/30215979)! If your interested feel free to visit and read :) )

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope you will enjoy my very first fanfiction. After watching Suicide Squad I became kind of obsessed with it. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes as my first language is not english but german. I'm trying my best <3
> 
> Lisa Underworld


End file.
